From the Spotlight to the Alley
by Violet-The-Bat
Summary: Ever wonder how Nigel got his big break as a star? How he started? What happened after Rio 1? And how'd he end up the way he did in Rio 2? Find out in here!
1. Chapter 1: Young and Talented

From the Spotlight to the Alley

"Look! Here he comes!"

"Out of the way, I wanna see him!"

"Not 'till I see him first!"

"Hold it, girl, I love him more."

No, _I _love him more!"

This flock of female birds had been waiting outside his hollow for three hours now. Why? Because this was only the home of the most handsome, romantic, and swoon-worthy creature known to almost every bird in the jungle. His name was Nigel. He was a tall and quite large sulphur-crested cockatoo with a very attractive British accent and was blessed with natural acting and performing talent. Whether it be singing, dancing, acting, or plain posing, he was the one guy who could pull it all off.

Every girl wanted him. But the truth is, love just wasn't his thing; sure, he though it was sweet that everyone thought of him to be the perfect package. It's just that the idea of a relationship didn't seem to perk his interest. But that didn't change his equal love towards all his faithful fans and supporters. Especially his most important fans...his parents.

His mom, Angel, and his dad, Casper had a feeling that there was something different, yet special about their baby since day one. When Nigel was only a toddler, he always expressed his emotions in a very dramatic and beautiful manner. He sang his favorite songs just right, and even ended up ignorantly winning the hearts of a couple of his play dates.

Ever since his home jungle in Tasmania recognized his talent when he was fifteen (human years), he'd been a local celebrity. That was six years ago; he was now twenty-one (human years), and still remained in star category among his friends, family, and 'neighborhood'.

Suddenly, a hush waved across the audience outside. And out of the shadows, he emerged, and the fans went crazy.

"Nigel, we love you!"

"I want you so bad!"

The cockatoo chuckled at the adorable remark.

"How long have you girls been waiting out here? It's awfully muggy, you must be melting by now."

"Melting for you!" One yelled.

"Thank you all, so much for coming here to show me this much-needed support. I'm so nervous and am almost considering declining my first decision."

"No, Nigel, you need to take this opportunity!" Another screamed.

(Flashback one week)

Nigel had been flying around, trying to explore new areas he'd never seen of his home, Mist Jungle, and ended up in a bigger predicament than he expected. Swooping gracefully across and through the clouds, he saw an unusual sight from his distance.

Instead of seeing the familiar green of his jungle, a bunch of orange, tan and reds came into view. What was that place? His youthful and adventurous spirit soon tugged at him until he finally succumbed to the sight of this mysterious new expanse.


	2. Chapter 2: Fly Hard

From the Spotlight to the Alley

Chapter 2: Fly Hard

It was a long descent down, but Nigel didn't mind. This combination of of these bright new colors was something he was just dying to see. Yeah, because he lived in the jungle, red, orange and tan were colors he was used to seeing, but they were usually overpowered by the rich, green of the trees and vines, leaving the varieties of yellow, red, orange, and blue looking like little toppings on an overgrown salad. (Though he wasn't even sure of what a salad was.)

He whipped over the rooftops of the cluttered village. Along the streets walked these odd-looking creatures; they had skinny, bony "wings", they were completely naked of any feathers, and their beaks were incredibly stout. Though some were quite attractive, others totally brought abomination to this new species he had discovered.

What were they? Some obscure breed of monkey? No, that's not right; they were much more civilized-well, at least, some were. They rode in these large steel horses without hooves, and some spoke in this unique code he didn't even understand.

Just in case he wasn't welcome in their territory, he remained out of sigh by perching himself on the building's rooftops. There were no words to describe how excited and curious he was. How long had this place even been here without him knowing?

Well, enough questions; it was time to explore the unknown. Flying from roof to roof, he basked in the delightful sounds of the creatures laughing, and the sights of them dancing while others twanged on these strings and pounded on these smooth-looking rocks that rested on their laps.

What a place! Oh, how his friends would enjoy this. Allowing himself to be engulfed in their music, he began to dance and enjoy himself with complete certitude that nobody saw he was there.

However, he became too careless, and fell off the roof. Unable to catch himself in mid-flight, he plummeted down to what felt like twenty-five feet, and crashed into a garbage can.

It all went dark from there. Almost as if unconsciousness itself socked him right in the face with a boxing glove.

He didn't know how long he'd been out, but when he opened his eyes, the sky was dark and a lit with brand new stars. Ugh, his parents were gonna kill him. His mom was just as dramatic as him, he wouldn't be surprised if once he returned, they were already arranging a memorial service for him.

He tried climbing out, but his wing hurt so much; he must have landed pretty hard and slept on it odd for it to hurt this much.

Just as he reached the top, he had to drop back down again once he heard someone come out the door the garbage can was placed next to.

Upon the entrance of the creatures a light bulb above the door flickered on.

Nigel peeked from the can and saw two of the creatures standing and speaking with each other.

"C'mon, Robert, can't I have just a little more time?" 

"I already told you, Mike; if you can't find a promising act in three days, the deal's off!"

"But, you know how hard I try! Being a humane animal trainer is something I've always wanted to do!"

"Then I suggest you hurry up."

What were they talking about? Humane animal trainer? What did humane mean, anyway? He was starting to get the impression that these creatures were friendly to their own kind, only.

Once they left, he'd make a break for it. Sinking back down into the can, he waited for the motion-sensing light to flick off and the suspects to leave. But, his judgment was made too quick.

Trying to climb back out, he accidentally tumbled the can over, causing quite a ruckus, and attracting the attention of one of the people who was on his way home.

"Hey, who's there?"

His question was answered to the sound of a little cry for help.

"Hello?"

The cry answered back again.

Using his phone for a light source, Mike came across something he wasn't used to seeing around here since he was from the US. In the garbage pile, lay a bird. A big, white bird. Though he wasn't positive of what breed this was, it looked hurt; leaving it here to die would be completely heartless.

He carefully squatted down to pick up the little victim.

"Hey, buddy, what're you doing in the trash? Are you okay? Alright, let's get you back to my place, and check if you're okay."

Nigel didn't want to trust him, but he was too hungry and injured to run.


	3. Chapter 3: My Future Awaits

CHAPTER 3: My Future Awaits

It was only a fifteen minute walk to Mike's house. Upon entering, Nigel became very fearful; he didn't know what these creatures kept in their nests. On top of that, why would he believe that this act of wanting to aid a poor creature such as him? For all he knew, this was only a set up so that he'd be caught off guard, and made into a meal for this man.

Mike set him on a table and walked over to the stove to heat a pot of water. Wait, pot of water? Isn't that one of the ways they boil meat? Nigel had to get outta here, and quick!

He tried jumping off the table and running toward an open window, but Mike was able to beat him to the window and close it before an escape was made.

"You're okay, buddy." he cooed.

Upon hearing the animal's stomach growling, he decided to try and win Nigel's trust by setting up a little nest for him. It was made out of a warm and heavy blanket, and filled with artificial hay.

Mike sat next to it and patted it gently.

"C'mon, buddy, it's okay."

Nigel, being so exhausted and hungry, sleepily followed Mike's orders and snuggled under the hay. Before falling asleep, he hungrily chirped.

Mike answered his call and placed a bowl of fruit and seeds in front of the nest. But before Nigel managed to even taste a morsel, he was quickly stopped by his captor.

This guy had ahold of his wing! What was he doing?!

"You're okay, you're okay." Mike repeated.

Nigel was paralyzed with pain and fear; he did his best sustain himself through the agony by closing his eyes tight and looking away. But all of a sudden, his wing felt...relaxed.

It felt a little sore, but much better. Looking back at his wing, it had been wrapped in a warm, bandage. So that's what the water was for.

He then looked up at Mike, who was smiling down at him.

"Told ya it was okay. You're wing isn't broken, but it's somewhat sprained. You'll be okay by morning. Once you eat, try to get some sleep, little bud."

With nothing else said, Mike retired to his room upstairs for the night. Nigel just didn't know what to think; maybe these creatures weren't so bad after all. He could've just let him sit in that trash can to rot. But he didn't...why?

He had to think of way to thank him; but how?

Well, that's enough for one day. After finishing his dinner, Nigel crawled into the nest, and drifted off.

(The Next Morning)

Nigel was still snugly covered underneath the hay when the blue of the night sky began to fade; but he was soon awakened by the sound of early traffic.

He should be getting back home. But he was going to need Mike's help with getting the bandage off; otherwise, he would'nt be going anywhere. But it was still so early, and Mike came off as the type of guy who didn't have much of a life. He was kindhearted, but very low in cash.

Guess there wasn't any need for a hurry right now. Feeling relaxed and drowsy from the warmth of the bandage, and the blanketing of the hay, he dozed off once again.

About seven hours later, he re-awoke to the powerful rays of the afternoon sun splashing themselves through the window, which was now open, and over his eyes like a night mask; only, it was like a wake up version.

Fighting the heaviness of his eyes, Nigel was greeted by the sight of a new day.

Just then, Mike came down the stairs.

"Hey there, sleep well?"

Nigel yawned in response.

"Guess your ready to go home again, huh?"

Nigel's sweet and pleading eyes begged to be released.

"Alright, hold still."

Kneeling down, he carefully and gently, he unwrapped the sprained wing, which now felt like it was brand new, and ready to brave the elements.

Before bidding his new friend good-bye, Nigel hopped onto the windowsill and chirped a lovely gratitude towards him.

"Don't mention it!"

With that said, Nigel took off into the blinding light of the sun.

It was a long fly back to Misty Grove, but totally worth it to see the old and familiar trees that were lush with his favorite fruits.

Deep into the mazes of the foliage, sat Nigel's family and friends. They had just stopped to rest after a long search for their beloved star.

Just as they were retiring for the day, a magnificent silhouette appeared in the opening of one of the trees.

"Who's there?!" Casper yelled.

"Dad, it's just me." Nigel laughed as he fluttered down to the same branch his searchers were resting on.

"Nigel!" His mom, being filled with relief, rushed and cradled him into a rough hug.

"Baby, what happened to you? We searched all night, but you were no where to be found.."

"Well, I wanted to explore some new areas, and I came across this village of creatures I'd never seen before!"

"They didn't hurt you, did they?"

"Just the opposite; I was dancing to their music, and accidentally fell, and landed in a metal can and sprained my wing, but one of them named Mike, healed me, fed me, and let me go."

"I'm so glad you're okay."

"I am too, but-"

"But what?"

"He needs me."

"What?"

"Before he found me, I heard that he need an act to raise, or else he won't be able to live his dream. Besides, if I help him, I'll be able to do I want for a living too."

All the birds looked at each other in dismay. They didn't want him to leave, but they'd support him in whatever decision he makes.

"You're not angry with me, are you Mom?"

"No, I just don't want you to leave."

He looked over to his dad, who also looked internally injured.

"Dad?"

"We'll be okay, son; and we wish you the best of luck. But at least rest here a while before leaving."

(Back to present)

Before leaving, he gave a proper thanks to everyone that appeared to say goodbye.

"Thanks for all your support. But my future awaits."

"Bye, Nigel!"

"Bye! I'll visit when I can!"


	4. Chapter 4: Journey to the Top

Chapter 4: It's My Time

Upon bursting through the cloud line, the cluttered little Tasmanian village came into Nigel's sight. There it was...his ticket to extend his talent and live his dream; he hoped Mike didn't already leave. Tomorrow is the deadline, and Nigel knew that if he was just given a chance, he'd make both his and Mike's dream come true. Mike would be that humane animal trainer he's always wanted to be, and Nigel would be a worldwide hero to people and animals everywhere.

Why, it'd be like killing two birds with one stone! (Okay, maybe not the best choice of words)

From the atmosphere, it only took him about 20 minutes before he reached his destination. Looks like he got there just in time, too. Mike was already walking out the door with his arms full of luggage, and had a cab waiting for him out in the front.

He had to stop him, and fast! As his target was half-way down the the walk path, he swooped down like a heat-seeking bullet and planted himself on the concrete right in front of Mike before he could even take another step, and screeched like static feedback on an amplifier.

"Hey, little buddy, what're you doing here? I thought you flew home to your family."

Nigel didn't know how to tell him he wanted to help. They must've awkwardly stared at each other for about three minutes. What to do? What to do? But then, it hit him! Don't tell him, show him!

Just then, Nigel flew over to the next door neighbor's house, and turned up the volume on the boom box they had sitting on the front porch. It only took a second before the samba jams were at full blast.

Once he had the right tunes going, he flew back over to Mike, and began to boogie. After doing that for a minute or so, and then rocketed into the air.

He paused, and then did the unthinkable. He let himself drop from 75 feet in the air.

From the position Mike was in, it looked Nigel had suddenly weakened, fainted, and was now plummeting to his final landing, where he would then resume his flying to that great rainforest in the sky. He quickly acted out of his animal-loving instinct, and began running in circles, desperately trying to catch the little feathery ball.

But...he didn't catch him! He looked up and saw Nigel's strength returning. When he was only about 10 inches off the ground, his wings stiffened, and he spun back up into the air like a pinwheel. From there, he twirled like an autumn leaf as he returned for a landing, and took a bow.

Mike was astonished. He knew this bird was cute at first, but now he was cute and talented. This was it! His winning act!

He signaled the cab driver to wait a few more minutes and kneeled down in front of Nigel.

"Hey, you wanna be my companion?"

Nigel nodded in acceptance.

"Alright, let's get back to Rob."

They rode in the cab together and made it just in time before Rob, himself, was taking off for a lunch break.

Upon exiting, he was stopped.

"Mike? What're you doing here? Did you find an act?"

"You bet I did! This little cockatoo is a real showman; he can dance, he can perform breath-taking stunts, and, I'll bet if we train him enough, we could teach him to act just as well as those professionally trained Hollywood birds!"

"Let me see."

Alright, c'mon buddy; show Uncle Rob what'cha got."

Nigel took a breath. Why was he so nervous now? He couldn't let stage fright get ahold of him, now. He fluttered off Mike's shoulder, and and in front of Rob.

He closed his eyes and concentrated. He couldn't get his groove moving without music, so he tried to listen for any music in the background. And sure enough, he heard it.

Only instead of any samba moves, he began to jump up and down like he was a nightclub, and jammin' to techno party music.

And to spice up his act a little more, he did backflips, somersaults, cartwheels, and even tried to make it sound like he was singing.

Once he bowed again, Rob's jaw dropped.

"You guys are in!" He applauded.

With much excitement, Mike and Nigel jumped up and down like school girls on a date. And could you blame them? They're dream was on the road to coming true.

Through tears of joy, Nigel cried out the excitement. "I did it Mom! Don't worry, I'll make you proud!"


End file.
